Un amigo enamorado
by lilian.teymennet
Summary: ¿Que paso antes de que Ketin le diera el beso a Amber? ¿Como ocurrió la situación? Son cosas que todos se preguntan. ¿Pero por que lo hizo por venganza para dar celos o solo por el momento. Al final de todo solo estaba enamorada de una chica.¿Pero ella al final le corresponderá?. . . . . Cosas que todos se preguntan. . . . . . .


**Un amigo enamorado.**

_Soy inconveniente para ti, soy pesado y algunas veces sé que te molesto y creo que suelo irritarte demasiado pero solo quiero que puedas entender estos sentimientos que siento por ti._

_Para tal vez sea solo ese amigo que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti .Y si estás en lo correcto en el hecho de que estoy perdido, profundo, abrumado y locamente enamorado de ti._

_Y tampoco no te equivocas con el hecho amigo. . . ._

_Nunca pensé que esa palabra doliera tanto "Amigo", estoy al pendiente de ti, suelo humillarme por ti lo aria todo por ti pero creo que al intentar llamar tu atención al_  
_decirte lo mucho que me importas, y ponerme colorado solo con tu presencia y esas lindas palabras que dices y creo que esa es una muestra de mi debilidad, de lo débil que soy a tu lado._

_Por desgracia mi padre se dio cuenta de esta debilidad y ha decido mandarme lejos de ti. Me ha querido mandar a la Militarizada con él hecho para que "según el aprenda hacer un hombre de verdad" hecho y derecho. Porque según el nuevamente no puede permitir que su propio hijo se humillado por un trio de jovencitas y mucho menos que le roben su dinero. Y esto lo ha hecho para según limpiar el nombre de la familia._

_Así que antes de irme te obviamente me quería despedir de ti y también entregarte una preciada posesión mía, es u pequeño oso de felpa que me dio mi madre que dijo que me protegiera de la oscuridad y de cualquier criatura de la noche que quisiera acecharme. Te lo doy y te digo después de contarte lo de la Academia Militar que ya me tenía que ir._

-Me tengo que ir * * * * * * no me olvides-

_Te digo esas últimas palabras y me voy corriendo creo que te deje un poco confundida ya que cuando me fui me gritaste algo que no pude escuchar._

_Pasaron unos días y entre en la Academia._  
_Después en mi segundo día Academia Militar me llega un mensaje de texto a mi celular diciéndome que me odiabas y que no querías volver a verme. Era un número desconocido y hasta donde yo sabía tu no tenías celular, así que te trate de enviar un mensaje preguntando ¿Por qué, que hice que paso?, pero nunca respondiste o dieron, así que trate de sobrellevar eso lo más seguro es que era una equivocación -¡Sí!- me dije a mi mismo lo más seguro es que sea un equivocación, así que trate de sobrellevarlo._

_En unos meses ya notaba el cambio en mi cuerpo ya no era el Ken debilucho de antes si no que ya era un nuevo yo, ahora se tornaba mejor mi figura y mi pelo al ser cortado en la academia me había crecido de manera rebelde pero por alguna razón me gustaba y me hacía lucir bien._

_Después de terminar mi primer semestre en la Academia Militar, mi padre me dijo que podría quedarme en ella o volver con mi madre e ir a la Academia que fuera de mi preferencia, asique decline por la segunda opción aunque sabía que a mi padre no le agradaba mucho pero no me importo quería verte a ti._

_Así que empaque mis cosas y me despedí de mis amigos de la Academia a Militar, los que me vieron crecer y como me convertí en todo un hombre. Sé que los milagros no existen pero si lo intentas puedes a llegar a ser uno._

* * *

_Al llegar a mi casa me sentí feliz sé que te vería pronto y estaba ansioso por ello, mi madre me dijo que podría ir a otra escuela pero yo le dije que no. Así que decidido fui a llenar mi solicitud de Sweet Armoris de nuevo._

_Y pensé espero que a un me recuerdes y que por fin me puedas aceptar, pero vi aquella chica rubia que me fastidio esa vez la que me hizo irme de aquí y me alejara de tu lado y dije_-No estaría mal una pequeña venganza jum-

_Así que me acerque a ella y le dije_-Hola guapa te ha ido-_de pronto se voltea y responde_-¿Quién e-eres amm hola-_su expresión cambio en cuanto me vio de seguro ni me reconoce._

-Que hace una chica tan guapa como tú por aquí-_creo que se la está creyendo jaja me muero de la risa que fácil es Amber._

-Amm pues este ando esperando a mis amigas es que a un no llegan fueron a estacionar mi deportivo-_Pero vaya que mentirosa es esta chica ja._

-Wow me gustaría pasearme algún día en tu deportivo-_de seguro solo conoce esa marca de autos que borde es._

-Pues si cuando tú quieras, no más que creo que lo llevare a un mecánico es que anda un poco mal-_Nada mal para zafarse de una mentira._-Oye y a todo esto, que andas haciendo aquí guapo _"Se le trepa de la camisa"_-_ Pero que zorra me da tanto asco._  
-Soy nuevo y ando buscando lindas chicas para ligar y si se puede algo mas-_ se que me veo mal pero es divertido jugar a esto._

-Am pues si de jugar se trata yo se muchos juegos-_No sé cómo Nathaniel soporta a su hermana, dudo mucho que sepa cómo es verdaderamente._

-Ah sí como cuales-_pregunto yo dando aire de intrigado pero en realidad era lo contrario asqueado es la palabra._

-Pues muchos me dicen que soy una gran besadora-_lo dudo._

-Haber veamos-_Me acerco a ella para "según" besarla y me agarra por la cintura, bueno no tengo experiencia besando la verdad pero a juzgar creo que ella tiene demasiada tal vez sea la más puta de su barrio. De pronto siento una presencia junto a nosotros "Oh por dios eres tú" bruscamente separo el beso y el agarre de esa zorra y te miro. Tú no dices nada estas pasmada hay y te me quedas viendo intrigada._  
_De pronto Amber te nota y dice_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-_Tú la mirada se posa sobre mi y __respondes._

-L-Lo siento_-Creo que te quedaste muy sorprendida viéndonos. "Rayos no debí de tratar de vengarme ahora lo más seguro es que me odies más, no sé cómo voy a arreglar esto"._

-No pongas esa cara querida, ya te va llegar tu turno de besar a un chico después de todo los milagros existen ¿no?-_Como es tu caso hace un rato zorra._

-Ja ja ja que graciosa. . . ¿Cuánto le habéis pagado para hacer eso contigo?-_Me quede un poco sorprendido por la astucia de cómo controlar la situación._

-JA. Querida no tomes tu caso como algo en general, yo no tengo que pagar 300 dólares para obtener algo_-Saca su celular y se lo estrecha en la cara-_

_Seguro ella fue la que me mando el mensaje ya me suponía que no podías ser tú._

-Pffff-_ Digo ya arto de la situación, lo cual tu reacciones y me volteas a ver._

-Amm…Lo siento ¿Perdón eres nuevo? ¿Cómo te llamas? No te había visto nunca aquí._-Con eso que dijiste me quedo sorprendido. "Que no me reconoces soy "Ken" ¡KEN!, acaso no te acuerdas de mi o es que ya no te importo y por eso me olvidaste. Esto hace que sonría un poco melancólico y digo-¿Mi nombre?-pensándolo mejor no esta tan mal._

-Yo le hiba a preguntar lo mismo._-dice Amber._

-¿Qué?! Le estabas besando y ni siquiera sabéis su nombre-_Jajá creo que ni deberías sorprenderte la muy zorra se me insinuaba. Creo que con solo llegar y decir quieres follar ella va te lleva a al rincón que menos lo esperes y lo hace sin más._

-¿Qué? A los últimos chicos que habéis llegado al instituto no puedo ni decirles un "hola", antes de que tú ya te habéis hecho "amiguita" de ellos. Así que esta vez no quería correr riesgos.-

-Amm. . . Vale.-

-De hecho Amber ,mientras más te miro, más me doy cuenta que estas lejos de ser un cañon. . . –Ya me había hartado de esa rubia.-Además besas realmente MAL y no quiero que ni te acerques a mi y menos ni que me intentes llamar.-Tome su celular y lo azote contra el suelo y después de eso tú y sobretodo Amber estaban sorprendidas.

-¡ESTAS LOCO QUE TE PASA!-En vez de Gritar pareciera que chillas que molesta. Y tú te quedas con la boca abierta y dices..

-Eh pagado 200 por ese celular. . .-_Creo que ya no capte bien el asunto , pero bueno tenía que callar a Amber._

-¿Qué acaso no entiendes lo que te acabo de decir? ¿Qué te lo tengo que dibujar!? "Mejor ¡Lárgate!-_le digo, después de eso Amber estaba histérica, tu desapareciste y yo lo mejor que pude hacer es largarme de ahí no iba a soportar sus chillidos._

* * *

Ya después de un rato me topo contigo y te saludo-Anda, hola * * * * * .¿No te has asustado con lo que acaba de ocurrir?_-te digo un poco apenado._

-No tranquilo, incluso me eh divertido bastante. . . .¡Amber se lo merecía!-dices animada._-Amm . . pero espera ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?_

-¡Ja ja¡ . . . . . _–Después de ahí te dije que ya no me llamaras Ken que mejor me llamaras Ketin, y hemos tenido nuestros momentos pero creo que tal vez si cambiaste bastante y yo que creí que ya te estabas enamorando de mi cuando después te vi llorarle a ese chico, que te traiciono por una zorra peor que Amber y hizo que pusiera a todos en tu contra._

_Aunque te dije que ya no tenías que llorar que todo ya era diferente y que me tenías a mí y que yo siempre iba estar a tu lado~_

_Tu simplemente te fuiste con él a la primera oportunidad que mostro arrepentimiento y a mí me dejaste solo._

_Yo que luche con todo mi ser para volver junto a ti._

_Yo que trate de hacerte olvidar a ese y otros para que yo fuera el único en tu corazón._

_Yo que te decía todos los días cuanto te amaba estar yo a tu lado._

_Pero creo que todo eso no te lleno porque alguien ya había robado tu corazón y ese no era yo._

_Yo que había luchado por tanto para obtenerlo durante 3 años durante la secundaria, pero no un día simplemente alguien llego y te lo robo eso que yo apreciaba tanto y anhelaba un día por tener._

_Aunque luzca diferente ahora para ti siempre voy a ser_  
_"Ese Amigo que está enamorado de ti"_

* * *

**Gracias por leer la historia ,no quise escribir lo de si te acuerdas por que algunas le fue mal con Ketin por tratarlo mal y otras no que lo trataron bien del comienzo, pero de todos modos las que lo trataron mal al final se la pudieron arreglas con el.(Aunque se me hace mala onda por que antes de que estaba feo no lo pelaban pero ahora que estaba guapo ya lo pelan y olvidan los otros personajes para ir con el, pero yo cuando supe que se iba y dijo que no olvidáramos a lo que lo tratamos bien dije lo mas seguro es que vuelva y como es un Juego OTOME es que vuelva guapísimo es cosa de lógica).**

**Pero bueno apenas estoy empezando con esos de los fics. y con esta historia como que me solté fueron casi 5 paginas en World, nunca crei que hiba abarcar tanto, pero bueno hay otros que hacen 9 , 10 ,15 y hasta 20 para un solo capitulo.**

**Asi que si le gusto pues solo diganmelo y hago otra historia solo que esta vez Ketin salga mas ganon en la situacion. :D**  
** Dehecho puede ser de cualquier personaje hasta Alexy , pero a algunas no les gusta el Yaoi pero la que quiera hago un fic Yaoi con Alexy y la pareja que ustedes gusteis ( De hecho muchas chicas les gusta Ketin x Alexy jajaja).**

**Bueno sin mas que decir seguir leyendo historias y que disfruten este año "Sed felices".**

07/01/13


End file.
